Inuyasha's choice
by Inuyashalover014
Summary: Have you ever thought what Kagome would do if Inuyasha found another girl that was a half dog demon than plz read my story.
1. A Strange Feeling

"Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard up ahead. It's a big one." _Even though he'll put it before me I don't know why I tell him. I think its cause he's so cute. Did I just think that ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh why did I just think that? _**Sigh**

"Great Kagome now lets go get it. That bastard won't no what hit him."

"Aright, lets go." _Lets get it over with then._ **Groan**

* * *

"Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard up ahead. It's a big one."I heard Kagome give a slight sigh I wonder what's wrong. "Great Kagome now lets go get it. That bastard won't no what hit him." Kagome doesn't seem to thrilled. 

"Aright, lets go."

_Did Kagome just groan I wonder what's wrong? _"Kagome is anything wrong?"

* * *

"Kagome is anything wrong?"

_Oh no he heard me ummmm got to think. _"Of course not why would there be." Giving him a faint smile.

"Okay you just seem upset about something."

"No im fine." _He suspects something maybe he'll leave me alone._

"Of course not why would there be." She gave him a faint smile.

* * *

_She's lying I know it._ "Okay you just seem upset about something."

"No im fine." Sounding like she's hiding something.

"Alright get on and let's go." Turning around so she could get on his back.

They stopped when they reached a clearing that was surrounded by dog demons.

They were about to start fighting when a young half dog demon girl came out of the bushes yelling, "stop don't fight." "You shouldn't treat our guest that way."

"Guests?" Inuyasha asked looking puzzled. _What is she talking about?_

"I've been waiting for you Inuyasha I would like to join you in you hunt to kill Niroku, okay?"

"Nnn-." Kagome started before she was so rudely cut off and dropped to the floor.

"Sure" said Inuyasha' "the more the merrier'" not realizing he dropped Kagome on the floor. _What is this strange feeling I have in the pit of my stomach I have it when around Kagome but never this strong._

* * *

Nnn-." _What how dare he drop me and cut me off._

"Sure" he said in a lovesick puppy voice.

_He didn't even ask me._

"Great, lets go, by the way im Charlene I'm 17." Giving a big smile.


	2. The search

When they got back to Kaedaes hut Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes that he found another half demon he had finally found someone as strong and athletic as he was.

Kagome was jealous since they met Charlene so she went for a walk and saw Inuyasha so she went to go talk to him "Inuyasha," but he ignored her, "INUYASHA," she yelled but he still ignored her "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT," she yelled and walked off through Inuyasha's forest. _The nerve of that guy ignoring me like that I can't believe he would do that._ She saw Koga she ran to greet him "Koga," she yelled.

"Kagome, is that mute taking care of you?" he asked

She thought for a moment "no," she responded. "I was kind of hoping you would, Koga" she said. "Koga," she said.

"Sure," he said "but what happened to Inuyasha?" He asked sounding puzzled.

"He has a girl friend," she stated.

"Oh well okay lets go to my den okay."

"Yes let's go."

* * *

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT "Who was that? What was that for? Hey where's Kagome? "Kagome," he yelled. He wandered through his forest and stopped when he found Koga and Kagome talking so he listened in.  
"Kagome, is that mute taking care of you?" he asked 

_Of course I am._

She thought for a moment "no," she responded. "I was kind of hoping you would, Koga" she said. "Koga," she said.

_Why would she lye like that?_

"Sure," he said "but what happened to Inuyasha?" He asked sounding puzzled.

"He has a girl friend," she stated.

_I do not._

"Oh well okay lets go to my den okay."

"Yes let's go."

_She's going with him? What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Kagome looked back and thought she saw Inuyasha so she blinked and saw him again so she turned her head in anger. _Why is he following me? Why isn't he with Charlene? Did he hear me?_

* * *

Kagome looked back she saw him she blinked but he hadn't move all of a sudden she turned her head in anger and walk faster with Koga.

_Why is sheignoring me? I have to go get Charlene and we have to find her._ So he ran off to go get Charlene. When he finally explained to Charlene what had happened they ran off to look for her.

_Kagome where are you._

_I have to get you back._


	3. jealousy takes over for a moment

Shortly after they left a Keadaes, Inuyasha remembered they where heading to Kouga's den. _Damn that wolf is probably seducing her in to being his women and convincing her to stay. I can only imagine what he is doing to her._

After traveling for hours Charlene suggests they take a break even though neither she nor he were tired. Inuyasha agreed and they sat under a tree.

After about an hour of resting Inuyasha said "Okay we've rested long enough now we have to find Kagome before Kouga mixes his damn sent with Kagome." As soon as he stood he was pulled back down to the ground by a strong-clawed hand. "What the hell is wrong with you, I have to get Kagome back before that wolf plucks my last nerve."

"NO she's not the girl for you she's human and she's from 500 years in the future. I am the one for you I am the now and I am half demon to my powered diminishes on the night of the full moon tomorrow yours on the moonless night we are the same we are meant to be." She yelled at him with fire in her eyes and her claws glowing green with poison just as Shesshomarous do.

"But I love her," he replied in a somewhat harsh tone with a hint of affection.

"NO you don't you just make your self think that it's not true besides she doesn't love you she despises you," she yelled at his face showing that she was strong and not going to give up any time soon, "if she loved you she wouldn't have gone off with that damn wolf." She said still in a harsh tone but a little softer than before and her hands no longer glowed green.

"Your right," he replied, "she knows how I feel for her. She would never leave me if she felt the same way."

" You should focus on the one that feels for you, and that's me I've spent years trying to get your attention but only recently I figured out you were under a spell and was just freed by that mere girl."

"Charrrr-," he was cut off by a soft kiss on his lips. _Damn this girl is insane but I can't take my lips away this is so wrong to do to Kagome but it feels so right. She's right Kagome is only human and does originally come from 500 years in the future. _

He pulled his lips away and at that moment decided that Kagome was no more and probably better off with the wolf. He now had feelings for Charlene.

It was dark and Kagome was sitting in Kouga's den wandering if Inuyasha would come for her but even if he doesn't she will fine him and make him jealous that he would come crawling back to her. At that instant she noticed the almost full moon outside and thought that the moonless night she will find him and make him pay for his rudeness.

Exactly a month later on the day before the moonless night she told Kouga to take her back to Inuyasha.

"But you said he wasn't taking care of you since he got a new girl friend I can't allow you to go back." Kouga said fiercely.

"Believe me you take me back and you'll be greatly rewarded." She said softly and then gave him a reassuring smile.

"Anything you say Kagome." He said happily.

"Oh thank you Kouga," she said giving him a big hug.

It was the day of the moonless night and it was pouring rain. Inuyasha had just went into the hut when he heard a noise coming from outside, "Inuyasha," it started out quietly but got louder as they got closer.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"INUYASHA," it repeated but this time right outside of the hut.

"Kagome it is you." He said as he walked outside into the rain with Charlene on his heels.

"Thanks Kouga for the lift I can take it from here," she explained but right before he left she grabbed his hand turned him to face her and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Kouuuu-," Inuyasha started furiously but then stopped when Charlene started scratching him behind the ear stopping from continuing his sentence and making him fall to the ground in a deep sleep.

N/A: I would have finished this chapter sooner but I had a slight case of writers block.


End file.
